Inseguridades
by Sthefynice
Summary: Se dice que la amistad supera al amor… ¿o acaso el dicho era al revés? [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]


**Inseguridades**

 **Sinopsis:** Se dice que la amistad supera al amor… ¿o acaso el dicho era al revés? [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de todos los días, Digimon, sus personajes y el Digi-verso no me pertenece. Sus respectivos derechos van para Akiyoshi Hongo, Trollei y BANDAI. Nada me pertenece, salvo el uso no infantil que le hago a los mismos.

 _Este fic fue concebido inicialmente para celebrar la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Taiora + Michi + mejores amigas peleándose por la atención del mismo chico = Taiorami, el mejor trío amoroso.

Taiorami es amor, Taiorami es vida.

 **Bonus Track Destacable:** Semi-AU Demisexual.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

 _I just want it to be hot_

 _Because I'm best when I'm in love_

 _And I'm in love with you._

 _("G.U.Y.", Lady Gaga)_

Mimi Tachikawa, de diecisiete años de edad, parpadeó repetidamente cuando escuchó toda la diatriba de su acompañante. Cuando ella terminó, y le miró de manera insistente, esperando por su respuesta, Mimi tuvo deseos de soltar un chillido debido a la impresión inicial, y casi al instante reprimió su usual comportamiento, al recordar que ambas se encontraban en un sitio público. Compartían de manera amena la hora de merienda en una glamorosa cafetería, ubicada a unas pocas calles cerca de su apartamento temporal.

Por lo general, a Mimi no le importaban esas cosas, el ser escuchadas por desconocidos que le miraran raro debido a sus envolventes temas de conversación. No, eso era lo de menos, a fin de cuentas, ya se había desprendido de ser muy tradicional y de prestar atención a los comentarios, fue una de las cosas que tuvo que aprender casi de inmediato desde que se había mudado a Estados Unidos, a la edad de doce años.

Frente a ella, se encontraba su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Sora Takenouchi, una encantadora pelirroja que había sido una niña elegida en el pasado, antigua portadora del Emblema del Amor. Mimi se encontraba en estos momentos de visita en Japón, debido a que sus vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, y esta apenas era su primera semana de regreso a su tierra natal. Ella había tomado la molestia de quedar casi con cada uno de sus viejos amigos, conocidos, y ya cuando cumplió dicha misión, ahora este día se lo dedicaría exclusivamente a su mejor amiga.

A pesar de la distancia, la amistad entre ambas no había disminuído en lo absoluto, sino que ambas trataban todo lo posible para que simplemente su relación se fortaleciera, aún estando tan lejos de la otra. Después de todo, ellas habían sido confidentes, conociendo todos los aspectos posibles de la otra, dichos secretos les unían. Poseían un vínculo bastante bonito y especial, y con el paso de los años descubrieron que aquél vínculo no lo tenían con cualquier otra persona.

Mientras recordaba distraídamente aquél detalle, Mimi tomó rápidamente un sorbo de su té helado, tratando por todos los medios de no reírse de manera histérica. Por mucho que la situación se prestara a ello.

Al ver la mirada angustiada de su compañera, supo que tendría que hablar. Quedarse callada definitivamente no era algo que se le daba bien. Carraspeó, antes de jugar inconscientemente con su cabello, una manera segura de tranquilizarse. —Déjame ver si entendí… el aniversario de ustedes es en dos días. Y esto es sólo para complacer a Taichi. —Resumió, a medida que recordaba sus atropelladas palabras. Quería acercarse más a ella, detallar mejor el bonito vestido amarillo que Sora traía puesto, pero la pequeña mesa redonda les separaba, impidiendo tal hazaña.

Takenouchi asintió, sonrojada. Realmente le había costado decirle aquello, pues en su semblante se podía notar cierta molestia e incomodidad. El querer complacer a Taichi… era una de las cosas que no todo el tiempo le hacía feliz, sino que a veces dicho deseo le conllevaba ciertos problemas, justo como en esta situación que estaba viviendo en la actualidad.

Al principio, fueron cosas inocentes. _"¿Te gustan los consoladores, Sora?"_ , le había dicho casi un año atrás, durante una sesión de besuqueos. A medida que el tiempo, los meses pasaban, la libido de su novio aumentaba a niveles insospechados, mostrándose excéntrico en la manera en que hacían el amor. La velocidad se incrementaba, ya no era del todo dulce. Hacerlo en los sitios públicos le había parecido lo más normal del mundo… causando que en secreto se molestaba con ella misma por permitir tal situación, que eventualmente se permitiera entregarse de la misma manera al deseo, junto a él; siendo Taichi el único culpable que podía llevarle con facilidad al límite. Lo de ambos no era cosa pasajera, momentánea. A Sora le costaba definir con vanas palabras la relación que tenían, habían pasado de la amistad al amor con el paso de los años. Fue como un salto temporal, un cambio inevitable en el trato en que se daban, pasando de una etapa a otra en un breve lapso de tiempo. Y dicha evolución había sido bastante satisfactoria.

Pero oh, a pesar de tenerlo todo, tenerla a _ella_ , para Taichi Yagami aquello parecía no ser suficiente. Y era en parte a que estaba resentida con él por ello. Luego de una noche ardiente de sexo salvaje, meses atrás, antes de dormir él le había confesado algo que le había dejado helada, le había propuesto algo que iba más allá de su comprensión.

Algo típico que se veía normalmente en películas y series porno.

 _Un trío._

Su jodido novio quería un trío. Oh, pero no un trío cualquiera… sino que fuese _el trío._

Se había mostrado indignadísima con él, por supuesto. Porque ¿cómo osaba pedirle algo _as_ í a ella? ¡Era un terreno completamente desconocido! ¡Innatural! ¡Degradante! ¡Salía por completo de zona de comfort!, ¡si a duras penas aceptaba el uso excesivo de consoladores y en masturbarse delante de él!

Cuando él preguntó por su opinión, ya un poco más relajada, le dio un rotundo _no_ ante su idea. Normalmente Sora no flaqueaba en cuanto poner límites se tratara, pero algo en la postura y en el rostro de Taichi le había puesto a pensar. Días después, una noche que se quedó fuera de casa, visitando a mamá, cuando ésta dio las buenas noches, Sora, de manera vacilante, había googleado el tema tabú del trío y todo lo que aquella cosa representaba. Se sorprendió por la mayoría de los resultados. Sí, protagonizar un trío era una de las fantasías más recurrentes de todos los hombres. Sí, los seres humanos no podían adoptar simplemente una sola rama de la sexualidad, hasta al menos tener un episodio homosexual en su vida. Y sí, la mayoría de la gente se mostraba gratamente positiva, en cuanto al tema de tener una experiencia sexual con otra persona aparte de su pareja, y que dicho cambio era uno de los mayores éxtasis habidos y por haber en la vida.

Eso último, por supuesto, le produjo más curiosidad.

Se suponía que la tercera persona en integrarse a ellos debía ser del agrado de ambos, para que la confianza en la cama (y fuera de ella), no se perdiera.

Pues muy bien, en estos últimos meses, Tai realmente se había comportado caballeroso y encantador. Nunca le había obligado a nada, hacía sus deberes sin que ella se los recordara... realmente no tenía muchas quejas de ello y… bueno, suspiró con cierto deje de culpa, cuando uno quiere a alguien trata de hacerle feliz, por todos los medios. Por lo que había suspirado de manera resignada, y luego de haber ganado un partido de futbol, cuando llegó a casa pudo ver como la sonrisa incrédula de Yagami se expandió por todo su rostro, ante sus palabras. Sin duda el haber cambiado de parecer era el mejor premio que podía otorgarle.

 _"Es que eres muy cerrada de mente, Sora. Deberías abrirte a las opciones que hay",_ le había dicho precisamente Mimi, por teléfono, un par de meses atrás. A Sora le daba mucha vergüenza contarle todos los detalles que pasaban en sus "sesiones corporales" con su novio, pero realmente era inevitable que se le soltaran algunas cosas cuando charlaban. A fin de cuentas, Mimi, con todo lo parlanchina y hasta imprudente que podía llegar a ser, era una buena consejera. Sus ideas y métodos de alcanzar sus metas, eran bueno, bastante… ingeniosos.

Una vez cambiado de parecer, Takenouchi ahora se encontraba devanándose los sesos en su búsqueda por encontrar a alguien de confianza, alguien con quién pudiera compartir esa experiencia junto a ellos. Tai se había ganado ese premio y cada vez que podía, le mostraba entusiasmado varias fotos de chicas que dejaban casi nada a la imaginación. Ambos tenían la suficiente confianza como para hablar de las cosas que le excitaban, y Sora se alegró internamente que no fuese tan insegura de su cuerpo, aunque algunas veces ciertas cosas no cambiaban.

 _"No vamos a contratar prostitutas para eso, Tai."_ , sentenció ella, en medio de un arranque de rabia y celos. No iba a permitir que él se acostara con una mujer con el trasero y senos operados; secretamente ella temía que a él le terminara por gustar _en exceso_ aquella experiencia. En el fondo, Sora no se sentía preparada (ni quería pensar) en todas las consecuencias que un trío implicaba. De hecho, uno de sus temores más grandes era que de alguna manera, ella terminara siendo inútil, indeseada. Que alguien más ocupara su lugar en la relación.

Por lo que nunca, _jamás,_ compartiría a su novio con otra chica. Taichi era suyo, y de nadie más.

" _Pero Sora…"_ , le había insistido él con un irresistible puchero, apoyando su mano en la pared de la cocina, acorralándola. _"Creo que es la única forma. No conoces a ninguna chica lo suficientemente atrevida para esto. Dime tú, en el supuesto caso de que invitemos a una de tus amigas, ¿a quién de ellas le tendrías más confianza para que esté con nosotros?"_

Y casi enseguida de terminar su pregunta, como si una bombilla se prendiera por encima de sus cabezas, ambos se lanzaron una mirada incrédula, de reconocimiento. Puede que dicha respuesta había estado con ellos casi desde sus comienzos. No obstante, a Sora ni siquiera se le ocurrió indagar más allá de aquella posibilidad. Y mucho menos, discutirla.

Pero ya no tenía caso, el tiempo se les acortaba y tampoco es que las opciones abundaran. Los días siguieron pasando, y eventualmente, ambos acordaron en que Mimi Tachikawa pasara a ser la candidata perfecta y definitiva, ocupando los frecuentes pensamientos y secretas fantasías de la pareja.

Sora maldijo en silencio porque casi desde el principio había evitado (y se había asegurado) de que a su novio no se le ocurriera esa idea, ahora capricho, formándose en su cabeza.

No era secreto para nadie que Mimi desprendiera belleza y sensualidad, a partes iguales. Y tal vez desprendía demasiado de esas cosas, reconoce Sora con un rubor que adornaba de manera dulce sus mejillas. Si su orientación sexual fuese distinta, entonces probablemente ella…

No, no. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

Se alegró mucho cuando días atrás su amiga le telefoneó, diciéndole que pasaría unas pocas semanas en Japón. Cuando Taichi se enteró al instante de que hablaba con ella, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y antes de que pudiera colgar, le arrebató el celular para saludar a Mimi. Muy pocas veces ellos se contactaban y _qué conveniente que ahora quisiera hablar con ella_.

Durante muchas noches, mientras Taichi dormía, la pelirroja comenzaba a preocuparse en exceso. Se sentía en cierta manera… expuesta, y un tanto incómoda al escucharle decir que casi desde siempre había pensado que el trasero de Mimi debía ser uno de los más bonitos que habitaban sobre la faz de la tierra.

No pudo evitar tomar nota de ello una vez que a su amiga se le había caído el bolso, días atrás en su casa. Traía un vestido negro escotado que resaltaba sus mejores atributos y hasta dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sora, por supuesto, no aprobaba (ni se veía vistiendo) este tipo de ropa, pero su implacable cuestionamiento se tambaleó cuando se amiga se agachó, mostrando la figura de su enorme trasero tapado a la vista.

No recordó el momento en el que su boca comenzó a sentirse como un desierto, pero así era como se estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Mimi era muy bonita, eso desde siempre lo supo. Pero por obvias razones no se había puesto a pensar más allá de eso porque había tenido bien definido su gusto sexual, hasta ahora. Recordó que nunca en su vida había protagonizado una experiencia homosexual, y eso en cierta manera le inquietaba. De no ser por las palabras de su novio, nunca se habría puesto a considerar que Mimi no sólo era bonita, sino que también era… _atractiva_. Y era su mejor amiga. La persona a quién más confianza le tenía en el mundo, exceptuando a un par de personas más y a su compañera digital.

Se sintió mejor, mucho más segura al recordar con quién estaría tratando. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de un favor. Sí, le iba a pedir un favor a su mejor amiga. Asintió, imaginándose las escenas que entre ellos protagonizarían. Si había alguien en el mundo con el que pudiese compartir todo, _incluyendo a Tai..._ sin duda la escogería. Confiaba muchísimo en ella. Y de repente, la idea de intimar con Mimi ya no le parecía muy incómoda ni desagradable.

Por cortesía de su novio, juntó parte de su valor prestado, citando a la castaña a tomar un café, para ponerse al día con sus vidas y hacerle una propuesta un tanto… _indecente_. Mientras que su novio, esperaba como león impaciente su respuesta.

En el fondo, confiaba en que ella aceptara. Mimi era la carta más segura, poderosa, el Joker secreto que portaba debajo de su manga.

Y justo ahora, mientras ella le miraba expectante luego de confirmarle lo que había oído, Sora carraspeó y le miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía que ser lo más convincente posible. —Sí. A Taichi y a mí nos gustaría hacer un trío contigo, nena. Aunque no sé si tú… estés de acuerdo con la idea. —No pudo evitar desviar la mirada, ¿por qué se sentía desanimada cuando se imaginaba un "no" por respuesta? —Sé que todo esto puede resultar estúpido y hasta denigrante... pero prefiero verme involucrada en esto contigo que con alguien más. —Por haber clavado su mirada de manera obstinada entre sus manos, se había perdido del fuerte sonrojo de la castaña, y de cómo se había mordido su labio.

—Acepto.

Takenouchi levantó la mirada, sorprendida. — ¿Eh?

— ¡Que por supuesto que acepto, tonta! —Exclamó encantada, incorporándose y colocando sus manos en cada extremo de la mesa. — ¡Nunca lo he hecho con una mujer, y tú eres muy, muy _sexy_! ¡Será genial!

No alcanzó a responderle ya que al instante, ambas escucharon algunos jadeos provenientes de los consumidores que estaban cerca de su mesa. Se habían interrumpido todas las conversaciones de manera abrupta, y se vieron invadidas de miradas y muecas escandalosas.

Sora Takenouchi trató de mantener una sonrisa forzada, mientras pagaba todo de manera rápida, saliendo con su mejor amiga de la mano.

Oficialmente, había protagonizado uno de los momentos más vergonzosos en su historia.

* * *

 **II.**

 **M** imi sintió como su espalda era acariciada por las suaves sábanas de seda blanca, mientras era tocada por unas expertas manos morenas, que repetían el mismo recorrido pero ahora con sus labios. Desde hace varios minutos su raciocinio se había perdido en el instante en que un muy _desnudo_ Taichi Yagami le recibiera apenas entrara en el apartamento de su amiga.

Ambos se habían saludaron de manera breve, y algo en el brillo de su mirada él debió ver para que después se abalanzara, literalmente, hacia ella. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión, como si se tratara de dos amantes quienes se habían extrañado el uno al otro por mucho tiempo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se enterneció al perderse en sus cálidos y familiares ojos café, y no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos a lo largo de su fornida espalda. En el momento en que le mordió el cuello de manera repentina, ella soltó un profundo jadeo, y le clavó las uñas en sus brazos, de manera traviesa.

A poca distancia, una muy silenciosa Sora contemplaba de manera absorta la escena. Mientras la pareja se besaba, explorándose, _conociéndose_ , ella aprovechó para quitarse con parsimonia los zapatos, cerrar todas las ventanas, para finalmente tratar ponerse lo más cómoda posible ante esta nueva e inusual experiencia.

Se suponía que hoy no harían muchos avances, sino que al ser la primera vez, simplemente observaría un adelanto de lo que ellos vivirían. Para que la experiencia no resultase de alguna manera, incómoda. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Taichi comenzó a desnudar a su amiga, con rapidez, y ella entre gemidos se dejaba hacer, apretando sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Lentamente siguió a su novio a la habitación de ambos, viendo como sus brazos no se despegaban del cuerpo de ella, y algo en su cuerpo comenzó a... inquietarse, en el momento en que los orbes de Mimi se dirigieron en su dirección, y en como ella le otorgaba una juguetona sonrisa.

Cuando Taichi se percató de esto, con esfuerzo le dio un último beso en su níveo cuello, y se separó de ella, dirigiéndose a su novia. Sora aceptó su apasionado beso, y dejó que Taichi le desvistiera con suma facilidad, la sonrisa minina hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Mimi, y se integró a la pareja sin mucho esfuerzo. La pelirroja se paralizó al sentir como las suaves manos de su amiga se dirigieron a su rostro, acariciándole con suavidad.

El contacto femenino no le pareció desagradable.

En absoluto.

Abrió un poco sus labios cuando intuyó las recientes intenciones de Tachikawa, y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la primera vez, para aprovechar el primer beso de ambas. Se descubrió a sí misma abrazándola, empujándole más hacia su propio cuerpo, estremeciéndose por las caricias que una chica le profesaba. Ah, pero no era cualquier chica, y dicho detalle era el que estaba marcando la diferencia. Sintió como Tai se movía de su sitio, y algo debe de estar haciéndole por detrás a Mimi, para que ésta se arqueara y se sobresaltara dentro del beso. A Sora no le importó aquello porque para eso estaban los tres, para darse placer recíproco, ¿no? Así que cada quién tendría su turno por igual, el secreto parecía estar en que había que dar con pasión y esperar a recibir con paciencia.

Le encantó como ella pronunció su nombre una vez separadas para tomar algo de aire. Se miraron con una sonrisa de reconocimiento, y casi enseguida frunció el ceño cuando las manos de Tai apretaban por detrás aquellos blancos y pecaminosos senos, no pudiendo evitar una punzada de celos al ver la cara extasiada de Mimi, y como cerraba sus ojos, rendida ante esto.

Se suponía que ella también tenía que participar en la acción.

Ella enarcó una ceja, señalándolo.

—Te estás pasando. —Le reprochó a su novio, y casi al instante se detuvo.

—Je, lo siento. —Ella roló ojos, sabiendo de antemano que sus disculpas no eran del todos sinceras. La pelirroja le señaló la cama, con una mirada de advertencia, y con resignación pintada en sus facciones, Yagami caminó hasta sentarse en ella. Ambas podían ver de reojo cmo su erección palpitaba con insistencia, pero Sora le tomó la mano a su amiga, comenzando a besar y mordisquear sus dedos, con cierta toque de maldad. Se supone que hoy explorarían un poco sus cuerpos, eso nada más, y Tai como todo hombre emocionado, quería tomar más de lo que se le ofrecía.

Mimi carcajeó al intuir esto, y Sora la acompañaba en su cántico, mientras ambas reanudaban sus toqueteos. Volviéndolos tímidos e inocentes al principio, para luego acariciarse con más ganas, más seguridad y pronto el deseo que en Takenouchi se había iniciado, comenzó a identificarse y ella se maravilló por eso.

Fue como si un velo se retirara de su cara, y a medida que comenzaba a besar el antebrazo de su compañera, y de como su cabellera era acariciada por ella, supo que complacer a Taichi con su deseado trío no sería tan complicado como pensó al principio.

Realmente no se imaginaba haciendo este tipo de cosas con otra chica. Estaba teniendo en directo su supuesto episodio homosexual, por supuesto, pero no por ello su manera de pensar cambiaría de inmediato, para hacer que repentinamente deseara a toda mujer que se le cruzara. En dado caso, su cuerpo y libido... estaba respondiendo únicamente a una sola chica.

Cuando Mimi probó nuevamente sus labios, algo en su pecho se agitó y supo que posiblemente debiera hacer otra búsqueda rápida por internet.

Porque lo que estaba sintiendo por su mejor amiga en estos momentos... no era algo que se daba todos los días.

De igual manera, trató de restarle importancia de momento, y se separó un poco, para tomar su mano y dirigirse con ella hacia donde su hombre se encontraba. Éste comenzó a besar con devoción el vientre de Mimi, y mientras ella soltaba un jadeo, Sora le besó la palma con tortuosa lentitud.

Sin duda ambas terminarían de aprender de la otra lo único que en la vida les había faltado por conocer:

 _Su lugar especial._


End file.
